


Все системы в сопли

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And Is A Little Bitch About It, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Steve Catches Super Flu, The CDC Also Doesn't Want Them To Be Doing What They're Doing, don't worry this is a comedy story, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: В карантине не развлечься минетом.





	Все системы в сопли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all systems snot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387363) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



> Стив подхватил супергрипп и ужасно говнится по этому поводу, физиология, ругательства, шуточки про твою маму.
> 
> Посвящается всем, кто болел этой зимой.

— Итак, — сказал Фьюри, который сидел за столом в черном кожаном кресле, явно купленном в магазине для начинающих суперзлодеев. — Не хотите рассказать мне, почему моей секретарше пришлось перенести девятичасовую встречу с советом безопасности ООН? Что за срочное дело?

— Это потому, что Стив...

— Звините мня, — пробормотал Стив, наклонился, достал из-под стола Фьюри мусорную корзину, и его туда от всей души вырвало.

— ...заболел, — закончил свою мысль Баки. — Мы подумали, что это может быть проблемой, у него же сыворотка и все дела.

Фьюри не сводил взгляда со Стива, которого выворачивало, как пса, обожравшегося на помойке.

— И с какой, простите, радости я из первого ряда наблюдаю за пищевым отравлением капитана Роджерса?

— Это не пищевое отравление, — возразил Баки. — Боль в мышцах, слабость, высокая температура, озноб, рвота — у него грипп.

— У Роджерса не может быть гриппа.

Стив, продолжая обнимать мусорную корзину так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, попытался испепелить Фьюри взглядом, несмотря на текущие сопли и слезы. Баки промолчал.

— Он что-то подхватил, — согласился Фьюри, когда Стив снова нырнул с головой в мусорку. — У него не было никакого контакта с биологическим оружием?

— В последние четыре недели у нас не было миссий и мы никуда не ездили. Но контактные отравляющие вещества исключать нельзя. 

Иногда на улице люди узнавали Стива, и тогда начинались рукопожатия, раздача автографов и селфи, и все это сопровождалось прикосновениями. Каждый раз, замечая у кого-нибудь на лице выражение «вот черт, это же Капитан Америка», Баки старался затеряться в толпе. Он кружил неподалеку, пока Стив не освобождался. На прошлых выходных Стива узнали на фермерском рынке, и Баки прятался в палатке продавца меда, пока все это не кончилось. Но в последнее время Стив научился проверяться на наличие контактных ядов. Наташа преподала ему пару уроков: рукопожатия с чесоточным порошком оставили в его душе неизгладимый след.

Фьюри буравил его взглядом.

— Нам нужно объявить чрезвычайное положение, Барнс?

Баки пожал плечами. Он бы обеспокоился, но он видел этого потного, несчастного и дрожащего Стива как минимум дважды за зиму всю свою жизнь. Вся разница была в лишних пятидесяти килограммах мускулов, и только. 

— С ним случались вещи и похуже.

— Я смотрю, никому не интересно, как я себя чувствую, — буркнул Стив.

Фьюри скептически на него посмотрел.

— И как же вы себя чувствуете, Капитан Роджерс?

— Как будто боженька выеб меня в глотку. Сэр.

Фьюри устало вздохнул.

— Я сделаю несколько звонков.

— Я хочу получить обратно свои деньги, — прохрипел Стив. — Эта ваша сыворотка — говно на палочке. Вот оно, ваше «Сделано в Америке».

— Да-да, — сказал Баки, — идем, Бруклинская Дева, найдем тебе… — он бросил взгляд на экран телефона, — Нии-квил*.

* * *

— У меня теперь так много места в желудке. Я могу блевать бесконечно, — сказал Стив, уставившись в потолок. — Никто не сказал мне, что из-за сыворотки мне придется блевать по семь раз, чтобы просто опустошить емкость.

— А зимой тридцать восьмого тебя полоскало семнадцать раз подряд, — сказал Баки, не поднимая взгляда от телефона. — Ты даже рекорд не побил.

Они находились в карантинной палате Щ.И.Т.а. Это было милое, солнечное помещение, если не обращать внимания на то, что при необходимости в нем можно было создать отрицательное давление, а расположенные слишком высоко окна не открывались. Баки в своей жизни оказывался заперт в местах намного хуже этого. Их уже дважды кормили, и вай-фай здесь был отличный.

А вот компания была не такой приятной. На данный момент с ними в комнате находились четыре доктора и два ученых-биолога, одетые в костюмы химзащиты и смешные ярко-фиолетовые нитриловые перчатки. Они держали в руках планшеты для записей и планшеты-компьютеры, и все горели желанием выяснить, что же сумело сбить с ног Стива, будто на улице стоял тридцать четвертый год.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказал один из ученых, глядя, как Стив стащил с кровати матрас и расположил его на полу в прямоугольнике солнечного света. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Как будто отсосал всему Манхэттену, — ответил Стив. — Спасибо, что спросили.

— У него болит горло, — перевел Баки.

— ...Понятно, — сказала одна из докторов. — А кроме постоянной рвоты, какие еще симптомы вы испытываете? Трудности при движении? Боль в суставах? Ухудшение зрения?

— Нету у меня трудностей при движении, — возразил Стив. — Вот сейчас встану и сделаю сотню прыжков на месте, сами увидите.

Доктора вежливо ждали. Стив продолжил без движения лежать на матрасе. Он, кажется, даже не моргал, изображая ящерку, пригревшуюся на солнце.

— Апатия, кашель, насморк, озноб и плохое настроение, — перечислил Баки. — Он не дал мне померить температуру, но я знаю, что у него жар.

— У меня не бывает высокой температуры.

— У тебя раньше не бывало высокой температуры.

— Похоже на легкую форму гриппа, — осторожно произнес один из докторов.

— Не знаю, насколько она легкая, — сказал Баки. — Вот смотрите: эй, Стив, твоя мама сосет хуи в аду.

— И делает на этом хорошие деньги, — ответил Стив, не открывая глаз.

— Видите? — сказал Баки, обращаясь к докторам. Но было непохоже, что они поняли. — В нормальном состоянии он бы взял меня в захват и трахнул у стены.

— Как аукнется, так и откликнется, — пробормотал Стив.

Доктора обменялись взглядами.

— А вы, мистер Барнс, как себя чувствуете?

— Да я-то в порядке, — сказал Баки. — Я принял лошадиную дозу транков, прежде чем меня сюда законопатили. Я в полном порядке.

Они снова обменялись взглядами.

— Лошадиную дозу транков?

— Лекарства против тревожности. Очень много лекарств, — пояснил Баки. Стив обнял его за талию сзади. Баки погладил его по руке. — Они очень эффективные.

Доктора решили не продолжать эту линию допроса, потому что это не Баки был подопытным кроликом с интересной привычкой блевать направо и налево.

— Вы не знаете, где именно могли вступить в контакт с возбудителем? Кто-то из вашего окружения был болен?

— У нас останавливалась Наташа и кашляла на нас целую неделю, — сказал Баки. — Уилсон тоже там был.

Обмен взглядами возобновился, но на этот раз был немного другим.

— Все ясно, — сказал один из врачей. — В связи с особенностями ваших организмов мы вынуждены принять особые меры предосторожности. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это необходимо.

* * *

— Особые меры предосторожности, да? — спросил Сэм. Его и Наташу вместе с вещами привели в солнечную комнату, потому что они теперь тоже были на карантине.

Стив помахал им со своего матраса.

— Привет, народ. Баки сообщил им, что вы тоже могли заразиться.

— Стукач, — сказала Наташа.

— Могло быть и хуже, — ответил Баки. — Это разве камера — приличный вид на пост охраны, хорошая вентиляция, почти нет жучков. Три из десяти.

— Три из десяти? — переспросил Сэм, занимая кровать.

— Обратная система, — объяснил Стив, а потом кашлял целую минуту.

Баки дождался, пока он закончит.

— И вай-фай отличный, — сказал он. — Я побил свой рекорд в «Куки Ран».

— А что тогда один из десяти? — спросила Наташа, тоже стягивая матрас на пол.

— Однажды у Гидры на Мальте была база операций в президентском номере «Ритц Карлтона», — сказал Баки. — Я перевязывал себе огнестрел самодельными бинтами из шикарных простыней.

— Да, мне это ничем не побить, — признала Наташа, распаковывая свой рюкзак с «Хеллоу Китти», — но я принесла маски для лица.

— О, так у нас вечеринка с ночевкой. — Сэм сел по-турецки на Наташин матрас и начал перебирать маски.— Ты хочешь с манго или с киви, Стив?

— Я хочу сдохнуть.

— Значит, с киви.

* * *

Но мир и покой не могли длиться вечно, потому что как только в щелочку в двери были просунуты подносы с едой, началась яростная торговля за лучшие куски.

— Меняю Стивов вишневый коблер на твое картофельное пюре, — сказал Баки, держа наготове вилку.

— Это мой коблер, — пожаловался Стив, продолжая лежать лицом вниз на матрасе. Сейчас озноб прошел, и ему было очень жарко. Он скинул одеяла и демонстрировал всем присутствующим свои боксеры с радужным сердцем на заднице, словно самый угрюмый и потный заботливый мишка* на свете.

— А тебе не все равно? Ты же его сразу вытошнишь обратно, — сказал Баки.

— Гидра тебя изменила, — печально произнес Стив.

— Я всегда такой, когда ты болеешь, дружок, просто раньше ты впадал в бессознанку после первых суток.

— Суньте ему в жопу еще конских транков, — пробормотал Стив.

— Может, лучше дать их тебе? — спросил Сэм.

— Ему нельзя, доктора не дают ему никаких лекарств, пока не определят, что за зараза свалила его с ног.  
— Это как-то очень жестоко, — сказала Наташа абсолютно равнодушно. — А нам что-нибудь дадут, если мы подхватим простудифилис имени Роджерса?

— Я от тебя заразился, — хрипло произнес Стив, — если давать этой заразе имя, то твое.

— А вот и нет, — возразила Наташа.

— Ты три дня провела у нас на диване, бухала сироп от кашля и сперла все наши одеяла, — сказал Баки.

— Не стоит путать корреляцию с причинно-следственной связью.

— Да я почти уверен, что ты сморкалась в одну из спортивных футболок Стива, — сказал Баки.

— Я, что ли, виновата, что у вас дома нет бумажных салфеток? — Наташа шмыгнула носом.

Сэм скривился.

— Вы не держите дома салфетки?

— Я! Никогда! Не болею! — завопил Стив, а потом скрючился на матрасе и зашелся в кашле.

— Я знаю, милый, — сказал Баки и похлопал его по спине.

Стив трагично хлюпнул носом, а потом затащил на себя Баки.

— Мне холодно.

— Я тебя согрею, — сказал Баки, обнимая печального и сопливого Стива, устроил телефон у него на лодыжке и продолжил играть в «Я люблю Хью».

— Вообще непонятно, чего он выступает. Стив сморкается ему в подол с тысяча девятьсот тридцать лохматого года, — пробормотала Наташа.

— Давай продолжим попытки уничтожить друг друга в крестики-нолики, — вздохнул Сэм.

* * *

— Так когда вы нас отсюда выпустите? — спросил Сэм два часа спустя, на вечернем осмотре.

— Трудно сказать, — пробормотал один из докторов, глядя на Стива и быстро записывая что-то в своем планшете.

— У Стива ебола, которая может выкосить мир, или нет? — резко спросила Наташа. Она проиграла в трех последних матчах и была не в духе.

— Мы все еще не смогли выяснить, насколько он заразен...

— Баки в порядке, — хрипло сказал Стив.

— Я в порядке, — согласился Баки.

— И я в порядке, — подсказал Сэм, — Наташа тоже.

— Наташа не в порядке, — прорычала та, с силой рисуя табличку для новой игры в своем блокноте с «Хеллоу Китти».

— Наташа не в порядке, но по другим причинам, — согласился Сэм.

— Мы пока не определили, это вирус, или бактериальная инфекция, или... Послушайте, это может быть какой-то северокорейский биоагент, — сказал один из докторов, самый молодой, если судить по голосу.

— Да это обычный гриппер, — равнодушно сказала Наташа.

— Давайте отнесемся к ситуации немного серьезнее, — попросил один из докторов постарше.

— Пока мы сидим тут, серьезнее не выйдет, — сказал Баки.

— И мы тут добровольно, — заметила Наташа, — при том, что мы-то совершенно здоровы. Толпа высококвалифицированных, известных всему миру солдат и убийц. Сидим на жопе и с каждым днем скучаем все сильнее и сильнее.

— Вы здесь всего двенадцать часов, — возразил один из докторов.

— И с каждой минутой скучаем все сильнее и сильнее, — с угрозой в голосе повторила Наташа.

— Давайте мы пойдем и сделаем еще парочку анализов, — сказал доктор, подталкивая своих коллег к выходу.

* * *

— В общем... — начал один из докторов.

— Мы так и не смогли выявить причину состояния Капитана Роджерса, — перебил его другой.

— Да мы вообще не смогли ничего определить по его крови, — пробормотал третий.

— Но вы же проверили, как его кровь взаимодействует с культурами и тканями?

— Это все равно что лить клей в чашки Петри, — пожаловался один из ученых.

— Таг и бываед, если у тебя нед вита-лучей, — сказал Стив. Он перешел в стадию терминально забитого носа.

— Ребята, вы же вроде как специалисты? — Обычно ангельское терпение Сэма было слегка подорвано тем, насколько упорно Наташа стремилась его обыграть, заняв временно освободившееся место Стива. — Хватит лить клей куда не надо, займитесь делом.

— Ага, Вдова скоро начнет кидаться своими какашками, как бабуин, — сказал Баки.

— А у Зимнего Солдата скоро кончатся конские транки, — сладким голосом парировала Наташа. Весь ее вид обещал скорую месть.

— А еще нам нужно больше вишневого коблера, — сказал Сэм, указывая на гору пустых подносов в углу комнаты.  
Доктор вздохнул и стал очень похож на Фьюри.

— Мы посмотрим, что можно сделать.

* * *

— Ну?

— Слушайте, — раздраженно произнес один из докторов, — мы не меньше вашего хотим, чтобы вы отсюда вышли. И мы провели все возможные тесты, но пока не смогли прийти к однозначному решению.

— Ух ты, офигеть. Так когда я снова смогу соснуть член? — сказал Стив. Его нос слегка прочистился, и он снова мог лежать на спине, тупо глядя в потолок.

Баки похлопал его по ноге.

— Давай подождем, пока ты сможешь удерживать внутри твердую пищу.

— Так а я о чем спросил? — закатил Стив покрасневшие глаза.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил доктор, занеся ручку над своим планшетом, словно «говенный характер» было одним из симптомов в его списке.

— Нет, — сказал Сэм.

— Да, — сказал Баки.

— Я обычно лучше фильтрую, что говорю, — признал Стив.

— Процентов на пятнадцать, — сказала Наташа.

— Но это важные пятнадцать процентов, — возразил Сэм, который явно переосмысливал свое прошлое.

— Мне он описывал каждый свой понос, начиная с тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертого, — сказал Баки. — На мою долю фильтра не досталось.

— Это потому что ты обещал быть со мной в болезни и здравии.

— Нам было по семь лет! У меня до сих пор шишка на голове с тех пор, как я упал с той качели. Ты не можешь использовать это против меня.

— Я Капитан Америка, — строго сказал Стив, тыча в Баки пальцем. Он не мог удерживать руку на весу дольше нескольких секунд. Она падала вниз, как сомлевший питон. — Все обещания, данные в моем присутствии, имеют правовые последствия. Я, считай, мировой судья.

— Мировой судья? Да ты не узнаешь мирное время, даже если оно даст тебе отсосать, — ответил Баки.

— Я есть закон, — провозгласил Стив, — я дам в морду кому хочешь, если смогу после этого пить и не давиться.

— Попробуй снова попить капри-сан, — предложил Баки.

— Если я решу давиться, то только в постели в развлекательных целях, — добавил Стив и взял пакетик с соком.

— Еще одно слово про члены — и все присутствующие в этом помещении их лишатся, — пригрозила Наташа.

— Мы пойдем... проведем еще тесты, — сказал один из докторов.

* * *

Естественно, иммунная система Стива справилась с его болезнью за ночь. Утром он был бодр и весел, вскочил раньше всех и, пока они выбирались из объятий завернутых в пластик больничных матрасов, бодро отжимался посреди комнаты.

Врачи пришли к ним с обходом в самом начале своего рабочего дня, что совпало с завтраком.

Не в силах поверить в медицинское чудо, сотворенное сывороткой, доктора решили, что необходимо повторить абсолютно все анализы, сделанные за последние двадцать четыре часа. И с нарастающим недоверием смотрели на результаты, показывающие, что пациент полностью здоров.

— Я в полном порядке, — сказал Стив, используя свой капитанский голос.

— Голова не болит? — спросила доктор и посветила ему в глаз, потом в другой, потом заглянула в ноздрю, как будто подозревала, что он собрался пронести наружу биоагенты, спрятанные в носовой полости. — Боль в мышцах или суставах?

Стив стоически перетерпел свет в глаза, но когда она подошла к нему с лопаточкой, чтобы заглянуть в горло, отодвинулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я в порядке.

Молодые доктора дружно сделали шаг назад, а старшие обменялись нервными взглядами. Баки, который предвидел, как будет развиваться этот разговор, с той минуты, когда проснулся и не услышал хриплого кашля, уже упаковал свой рюкзак и стоял у дверей. Наташа и Сэм еще не собрали свои вещи, но только потому, что заканчивали последний матч в крестики-нолики на обратной стороне истории болезни Стива.

— Мы не знаем, что именно привело к исчезновению ваших симптомов, поэтому считаем неразумным выпускать вас в...

— Вы не можете меня никуда выпустить, поскольку я не был задержан, — сказал Стив. — Я находился в добровольном карантине на время медицинского обследования по поводу состояния, которое теперь прошло. Поэтому я ухожу.

Врачи не были готовы столкнуться с направленной на них силой личности Стива, не ослабленной болезнью, а потому рухнули, как сахарные скульптуры под напором воды из пожарного шланга. Один из них сумел вызвать в палату толпу эпидемиологов, и поэтому случилась еще примерно двадцатиминутная задержка, но Наташа начала делать ядовитые замечания о том, как легко ЦКЗ может потерять финансирование Конгресса, если в прессу просочатся слухи о том, что Капитан Америка был неправомерно задержан. Это заставило их отступить, и Баки потащил Стива за собой на выход.

Они направились в главное здание Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы смыть с себя больничные запахи, прежде чем вернуться домой. Но когда они оказались в мужской раздевалке и на них не осталось ничего, кроме полотенец, повязанных вокруг пояса, Стив сделал подсечку и прижал Баки к стене. Сэм ушел в кабинку, заявив, что вся горячая вода теперь будет принадлежать ему.

— Не думай, что я забыл, что ты вчера говорил, — сказал Стив ему на ухо.

— И я тоже ничего не забыла, — сказала Наташа, стоя у Стива за спиной.

— Ой, — сказал Баки, они со Стивом вздрогнули от неожиданности, и хватка Стива на секунду ослабла.

Баки воспользовался единственной возможностью, чтобы смыться; правда, ему пришлось пожертвовать полотенцем, но судя по тому, какой звук издал Стив у него за спиной, это было единственно верным решением.

**Author's Note:**

> *Заботливый мишка — персонаж мультфильма Care bears.  
> *Нии-квил (Nyquil) — лекарство от простуды.


End file.
